borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Axton
So excited! Not til September!? Guess that's seven more months of BL1. I'll have to keep finding "new things to do in Pandora while we wait impatiently"! 18:40, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Class name The IGN breakdown of the release date announcement video called Axton "The Commando." Dämmerung 14:41, February 23, 2012 (UTC) also in the ign rewind of the doomsday trailer also told that the turret for the commando class is determind by your class choices like if you invest in power u get an extra missle pod also is stated that surposable the talent trees for the commando is short mid and long rang and like the long bow grenade the turret can be placed the same way 20:20, February 23, 2012 (UTC)john bierschwale Seems like he's gonna be a combination of Roland's Combat Rifle, standard shooter feel, and Brick's "point, click, boom" Rocket mechanic, should be very fun... I'm waiting the most for Zero, though. 23:07, February 23, 2012 (UTC)Yukigo Kurosaki RL Inspiration Anybody else gettin' Adam Levine with a gun? He reminds me more of Ridiculously Photogenic guy really. Yoshimgs 16:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking Captain Malcolm Reynolds. Do we know who does the voice acting yet? 03:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm thinking he's a dead ringer for bear grylls.. 07:21, April 14, 2012 (UTC) CoughChuckGreenCough 01:54, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I don't know about a RL inspiration, but Axton kinda looks like Nathan Drake from the Uncharted series (more noticeably from Uncharted 3). With a little bit of Resident Evil 5 Chris Redfields B.S.A.A. getup. Wildaces22 2:33, July 26, 2012 No clue, but his looks just scream "Nolan North" as his voice actor. Gamer1191 (talk) 06:33, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Skill Name someone should really change the skill name cause on the acual site it says that the name is scorpio turret 2.0 Flame crusader 13:08, May 1, 2012 (UTC) : link to actual site, please? 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 14:53, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Click on Axton http://borderlands2.com/us/#characters. 19:08, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Name of the turret The turret is actually named "Sabre turret", not "Scorpio turret 2.0". It can be seen in this video, at 37 minutes. Since it's in the game, i think it should take precedence over the game's website. It's strange though, also at E3, in an interview with a Gearbox employee, it was still called the Scopio Turret 2.0, yet in game it's called the Sabre turret. My guess would be that they just changed the name internally before E3 and the employee was so used to old name that he still calls it that. 01:51, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Mad Matt Skill There is a skill called able that allows you to regenerate health for a few seconds after killing someone.i am not sure what skill tree it belongs to but i think it belongs to the survival skill tree. I want this skill added to the page.Jarrjam 22:50, June 29, 2012 (UTC) In the most recent trailer I noticed Axton deploys two turrets, is this a possible end teir skill or was it just for trailer pruposes? MyWetDream (talk) 15:41, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :I've seen a destructoid video where they mention this as a skill. Either that, or there are extreme cases where your skill recharges before it has had time to use itself, allowing you to stack it a bit. happypal (talk • ) 16:00, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Skill is actually the least interesting in the team, being the same as the "Soldier" from the first Axton's Wife It has been confirmed that his wife is not dead http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=143103&page=12 Lee Redfield (talk) Former Affilliation? Anyone have any idea which army Axton previously served with? I'd say Dahl's equivalent of the Crimson Lance due to Dahl being the Sabre Turret's manufacturer. Zyberan (talk) 22:05, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Sometimes when you join a co-op game he will say "Ten years of Dahl military experience at your service" or something along that lines. Hammer Corps. (talk) 12:43, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Doubt about two quotes When I'm getting a Second Wind, I'm not hearing "Not dead yet!" but rather "Not done yet !". Also, when getting a critical, it's not "Cool story, bro" but more "True story, bro" IMO. I may be a French native but it really confuses me because I'm not bad at oral comprehension. Anyone with the same thoughts ? Seud (talk) 21:54, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Sexuality his "bisexuality" was accidental (see http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=143103&page=11) "axtons personality is that of a sort of flirtatious Han Solo-esque rogue. He was innitialy supposed to have gender spacific revive diolog" but they never got around to actualy making it gender spacific and then decided to just leave it. Lenorilla (talk) 20:28, December 1, 2012 (UTC) forgot to sign sorry^^; I have a source that mentions Axton's was meant to be Bisexual but they changed his sexuality, also i don't have any issues with his quotes.http://talesofpandora.wordpress.com/2012/08/08/axton-was-meant-to-be-bisexual/ Tesshu (talk) 16:29, August 1, 2014 (UTC) The citing is not official, nor does it sound like "the trivia piece for Axton" is an interview of an official Gearbox statement, although the magazine itself is the "Official Xbox Magazine". We cannot be sure how Xbox came to the conclusion. Void a citation of the Xbox source, we cannot substitute Xbox official release of trivia over Gearbox official release of developer statements. 20:43, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Axton was bisexual through a glitch, the writers went with it. Burch has confirmed this multiple times. Further confirmation given in Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon's Keep when he says that he would spend the money on either women or dudes (paraphrasing). I feel this has been so well established that trying to argue it should be considered wiki vandalism. That said, my proposition most likely won't happen. But still, homophobic or not, homosexual or not, this is the fact in Borderlands lore. InfinitysCross (talk) 05:09, August 2, 2014 (UTC) No one is arguing. We came to a consensus, like a wiki should. How is going to the talk page considered vandalism and not following policy? The fact is that the page now reflects the confusion about this subject and defines where the subject ends up. Without this communication, that would not be possible. 11:25, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Favorite Class Of course... some people like playing this class because he has a badass turret... it is very useful in combat but it sometimes sucks when you try to get different skins that aren't part of the character your using... Missing voice lines When deploying turret Axton may say "It's killin' time!" See my clip: https://clips.twitch.tv/SuspiciousShortLyrebirdM4xHeh I would edit the Wiki but I'm not allowed. I suppose I'm not an established user, whatever that means. JumpingBamboo (talk) 18:44, April 26, 2019 (UTC) :Also missing is "Sentry deployed!" May be related to "Autogun deployed!"? https://clips.twitch.tv/DrabAbstruseHornetTwitchRaid JumpingBamboo (talk) 15:48, April 27, 2019 (UTC) :: When killing a badass, Axton may say "The bigger they are..." (I've had this happen when farming Knuckle Dragger) JumpingBamboo (talk) 15:47, June 5, 2019 (UTC)